


Infrequent Crier

by orphan_account



Series: trans yusaku smut for the soul [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Creampie, Emotional Sex, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Yusaku wants is to be flesh and bedreek.





	Infrequent Crier

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Yusaku is trans in this fic. I refer to Yusaku's part as being a pussy/cunt. If this is triggering language for you particularly, please exercise caution.

Shivering, wriggling beneath the other teen’s sweatier palms, Yusaku bends and Yusaku breaks—his cries coming louder and louder with each thrust inside.

“Deeper, hit me deeper,” he roughly commands, a skeleton of a growl dying in his throat.

And Takeru knows this, knows by the way that Yusaku hasn’t opened his eyes, can tell by the way his melting hips are rocking and jumping that he’s trying to fuck it all away. It’s too terrible that it feels as good as it is bad.

All Yusaku wants is to be flesh and bedreek—leave a necklace of bites all around Takeru’s neck to take with him back home, back to someone, back to _her_ —back to where the world can know he was Yusaku’s first (a lie he may or may not be telling himself.)

Just, _oh_ , if he can be useful, if this body of his can be a great enough distraction then maybe he won’t leave. Cunt squeezing around Takeru, insides bouncing and melding and _crumbling apart_ , Yusaku’s breaths fall out faster and his arms grope blindly at Takeru’s neck.

“Keep fucking me.”

Takeru moans between clenched teeth in a hiss and a wheeze. “F-fuck,” he sobs. “Yusaku, Yusaku, I’m gonna come.”

“Come inside me,” Yusaku blurts, unsure if it’s crazier than the next thing to come out. “Don’t leave me.”

Convulsing in a pile of young, broken limbs, they scream each other’s names and tangle the sheets around their ankles. Descending from the high, they breathe and breathe and Yusaku finds he can’t without his chest burning up.

Oh, this was a bad idea.

The tears come without warning and a deep-seated shame fills him up, the kind he’s immune to on any other day. Arms are glued tight to Takeru’s shoulders. His body is unsteady, disintegrating and his heart is blue.

“Don’t… don’t go, please don’t go.”

Takeru shifts inside him, the pleasantly full feeling something of a reassurance. The typically repulsive sensation of cum dripping out of him is suddenly nothing but warmth. Takeru’s arms envelope him. Takeru shushes him slow.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont figure Yusaku to cry often but I thought about how Takeru wants to leave at the beginning of this newest season and got sad. Also if it is not obvious, I write so much trans Yusaku because I'm trans.


End file.
